Opposites Attract
by Solangee Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION: Bella Swan asiste a la Universidad Estatal de Portland. Debido a una avería en los ordenadores, para la asignación de los dormitorios, se queda atrapada compartiendo la habitación con chico para el primer semestre. Edward Cullen, es un ...
1. I Don't Care

****

Summary:

Bella Swan asiste a la Universidad Estatal de Portland. Debido a una avería en los ordenadores, para la asignación de los dormitorios, se queda atrapada compartiendo la habitación con chico para el primer semestre. Edward Cullen, es un playboy, él es su nuevo compañero. Cuando el nuevo drama y las nuevas experiencias traen un demonio pasado que persigue a Bella sin descanso, se encuentra en necesidad desesperada ayuda. ¿La voluntad de sus nuevos amigos es suficiente, o el egoísta jugador tendrá que llevar a cabo su buena intención y ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias?

**N/A:** Todos son humanos, Edward y Bella romance principal.

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** I Don't Care

* * *

La escuela secundaria no tenía nada de esto. La escuela secundaria fue una brisa en comparación con esto. Estoy sorprendida de que preferiría estar en la escuela secundaria que aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? Una palabra, la universidad. Universidad Estatal de Portland, para ser exactos.

Mientras caminaba lentamente para la secretaria, respire profundamente, tratando de razonar conmigo mismo. _No puede ser tan malo-es sólo la universidad, después de todo, pensé._ Por alguna razón tuve un mal presentimiento sobre este año.

Echaba de menos a Arizona, donde había vivido durante toda mi carrera en la escuela de secundaria. Yo tenía cinco años cuando mis padres se divorciaron, yo crecí con una familia rota. Yo jamás conocí a mi papa, a excepción de las dos semanas en el verano que nos íbamos a Cancún o Hawái juntos. Estábamos cerca de acabar esas dos semanas, y siempre estaba absorbido cuando tuvimos que decir adiós dos semanas después, cuando nos habíamos separado en el aeropuerto mi padre estaba a bordo del vuelo de regreso a Forks. Y yo estaría regresando a Arizona.

Forks, Washington, es donde yo nací. No me acuerdo mucho de él, además de la constante lluvia y brisa fresca. Y recuerdo que estaba sentada en mi sofá con mi papa una noche viendo el futbol en la televisión. Esto es todo. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de quien ganó. Solo recuerdo los gritos.

Los constantes gritos de mis padres se hacían cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo. Los recuerdo claramente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abro las puertas de la secretaria y me acerco a la recepcionista. Ella me mira sorprendida al principio por mi presencia. Yo me quedé con torpeza, esperando a que ella diga algo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, ella se sentó y me miró.

Yo escogí hablar primero. "Hola. Soy Isabella Swan, estoy buscando mi-"

"¿Horario y dormitorio?" La mujer me cortó.

"Sí, en realidad. " Murmuré.

"Aquí tienes, Isabella" Ella me dijo con amargura, deslizando una hoja de papel de color rosa sobre el mostrador. Murmuré mi agradecimiento y me encaminé a los ascensores, mirando a la hoja que tenía el número de mi habitación.

Garabateadas a través de la hoja estaban mis clases en un lado y las instrucciones en otro. Leí las instrucciones:

_Tercer piso, sala 310_

Di un soplo y entré en el ascensor vacío. Pulse para el tercer nivel rápidamente. Digamos que me sentí inmensamente feliz cuando las puertas se cerraron y estaba sola.

Tenía tres cajas de los elementos esenciales aún en mi coche en el aparcamiento. Yo tenía mi bolso alrededor de mi cuello y colgando a los lados. Mi cabello castaño natural caía en rizos sueltos alrededor de mi espalda, mi suéter gris mi pantalón deportivo simple me mantiene caliente del frío exterior, señalando que era solo Septiembre.

Para mi consternación, el ascensor se detuvo en el nivel dos. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, me respalde en la esquina, y vi a una duende que caminaba como niña. Me miró y su expresión se aligero enormemente.

"¡Hola! Soy Alice. Alice Cullen, en realidad." Ella sonrió.

"Hola … soy Bella. Bella Swan." Dije lentamente, sonriendo patéticamente.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Vas hasta el tercer piso." Señalo al notar que el botón para el tercer piso estaba encendido, de relieve las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. "¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?" Me preguntó cortésmente, como para hacer hablar a los pequeños.

"Oh, eh … " Mire mi hoja, olvidando por completo el número. "Trescientos diez."

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba saltando arriba y abajo un poco hasta que se detuvo. Justo cuando dije 310.

Ella no dijo nada, probablemente porque no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Habíamos llegado al tercer piso en el momento que dije mi número de habitación y salimos del ascensor con cuidado. Oí sus ágiles y graciosos pasos detrás de mí, pero decidí hacer caso omiso de ellos.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, no pude oír a Alice más. No mire a mi alrededor para ver a dónde iba, yo simplemente quería entrar a mi nueva habitación y conocer a mi nueva compañera.

Gire la manija de la puerta, que fue sorprendentemente abierta. Abrí lentamente, solo para encontrar cinco cajas en el suelo en el otro lado de la habitación y la luz que se filtra por debajo de la puerta del baño.

Suspiré y lanzé mi bolso en la cama del lado opuesto de las cajas. Volví a la puerta para encontrar de pie a Alice allí, en silencio.

Exclamé, sorprendida. Me quedé mirando a la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que ella habló.

"Bella, lo siento, pero creo que tienes la sala equivocada …" Se ahogó una carcajada mientras inclinaba la cabeza en confusión.

"Alice, ¿qué estás diciendo?" Yo me detuve abruptamente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a un hombre hermoso caminar fuera de ella, con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura para evitar que se le vean los … _expuestos. _Me quedé sorprendida por los planos de su pecho y la cara, los labios perfectos y rojizos, tenía un desordenado pelo castaño y finalmente … los ojos. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes, que ahora me miraban, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en estado de shock.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Dio un paso atrás.

"¿Por qué estas en mi habitación?" Le pregunté como sorprendida. Esta vez, Alice no podía mantener su risa. Se echó a reír, sosteniendo sus costados como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

"¿Alice?" Le pregunté, debía alejar mis ojos del medio desnudo Dios que estaba en pie para tomarle atención a la pequeña que se estaba riendo.

"Bella … conoce a Edward …" Se las arregló para no ahogarse entre risas.

"Espera … ¿Cómo sabes de él?" Yo le susurré a ella, sabiendo muy bien que _Edward_ me oía.

"Bella … este es mi hermano, Edward Cullen … creo que eres la chica de la que habla todo el mundo acerca de …" estalló en otra ronda de risas.

"Alice." grité, que se sereno con bastante rapidez. "¿Qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Mira bella, todos el mundo ha estado hablando de un confusión en la base de equipo que asigna los dormitorios para los estudiantes. Aparentemente hubo una falla en el sistema y una mujer y un hombre quedaron emparejados como compañeros de piso. Todas las chicas de este campus saben a ciencia cierta que Edward es el chico, y todas las chicas a las que no se les ha asignado una habitación han estado desenado que sean la "afortunada" que tenga que compartir habitación con mi hermano para este año …" Ella seguía y seguía.

"Alice." Prácticamente gruñí, interrumpiendo su mitad de la frase. "Explícame esto ahora."

"Bella, tú eres la chica que tiene que compartir una habitación con Edward aquí para todo el primer semestre." Ella dijo lentamente.

La miré boquiabierta. "Estas bromeando."

"Nop." Ella dijo, haciendo estallar sus labios en la 'p'.

Mientras tanto, Edward sólo se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de baño, sin hacer ningún movimiento en vestirse.

"Bueno … en primer lugar, Edward ve a ponerte algo de ropa. En segundo lugar, Alice, ¿qué debo hacer?" Le dije con calma, cerrando los ojos de estrés.

"Puedo ir contigo a la oficina del decano, si lo deseas." Alice aconsejo amablemente. Me forzó una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tú sabes, yo no estoy acostumbrado a las chicas pidiendo _que _me vistiera." Edward comentó odiosamente. Entonces inmediatamente me di cuenta que era un playboy, porque aparte de su tono de burla, no había duda alguna de un tono serio escondido detrás de ella en alguna parte.

Es casi como los engranajes estaban trabajando dentro de mi cabeza, porque finalmente entendí. "Espera la falla en el sistema informático … eso sucedió ¿por qué ..?" Le pregunte a Alice.

"Porque había dos chicos que en último momento enviaron a la Universidad la solicitud de residencia y las computadoras accidentalmente aceptaron. No sabía quién era el cuerpo de estudiantes, hasta que ahora. Así pues, en conclusión, hubo un número impar de chicos y chicas de aquí … es decir, un chico y una chica tenían que ir juntos."

Elegí pensar en el peor de los casos. " El Decano, probablemente no me deja cambiar de habitación con nadie, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, no. Normalmente no se deja cambiar a nadie, no se sabe ni sus razones. Así que, de nuevo en conclusión, estarás con mi hermano el resto del año escolar en esta habitación." Casi podía oír la suficiencia en su voz. "Esto para mí es grande. Ahora puedo llegar a conocerte mejor, ¡Bella! Chilló de alegría. Yo, en cambio, me senté en el borde de mi colchón y apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas. Después de ver a Alice saltar arriba y abajo por unos dos minutos, se me cayó la cara en mis manos. Yo había estado aquí durante diez minutos, y yo ya estaba abrumada por las emociones que este camino que elegí me causaba.

Esto fue definitivamente el comienzo de un infierno de un año.

* * *

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

Fall Out Boy - _I Don't Care_

**Traducción:**

_No me importa lo que tu piensas_ _  
__As long as it's about me_ _Mientras se trata de mí_ _  
__The best of us can find happiness_ _El mejor de nosotros puede encontrar la felicidad_ _  
__In misery_ _En la miseria_

Fall Out Boy - _I Don't Care_

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado el chapter, espero ansiosamente sus reviews porque es mi primera traducción qe estoy escribiendo. Espero sus reviews. Gracias

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción**


	2. Before He Cheats

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Befote He Cheats

* * *

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado en el colchón.

"Bella, esta bien. No es gran cosa … me tengo que ir …" Alice murmuró a mi lado.

"¿Jasper?" Edward preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Él era tan presumido. Sus expresiones faciales, sus palabras, su cuerpo semi desnudo …

_¿Qué?_ ¿Cómo puede un _cuerpo_ caer en la _autosatisfacción_? Estaba claramente perdiendo la cabeza.

"Bella. Lo siento, pero tengo que ir. Edward, pasaré más tarde con los chicos para lo noche anual de cine." Dijo Alice y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con un semidesnudo Dios presumido, que, por cierto, todavía no hacía nada para vestirse.

"Por favor, por el amor de Dios, ponte _algo_." Le dije a través de mis manos, que estaban cubriéndome la mitad de la cara.

"Eso realmente hiere el ego de un tío, ya sabes. Una chica diciéndole - no, ordenándole - a ponerse algo de ropa, después de que haya tenido una ducha y te quedas sola con él." Dijo burlonamente al pasar por mi costado para llegar al lado mas alejado de la sala, a su lado.

"Sólo la tuya", murmuré. Al parecer, o bien no lo ha oído o no realiza la conexión.

"¿Cuándo conociste a Alice?" Edward me preguntó dejando que la toalla se deslice desde su cintura hasta el suelo. Suspiré y desvié la mirada rápidamente, cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos, contenta de que sólo alcancé a ver una parte de su culo porque estaba de espaldas a mí. Edward se volvió una vez que se puso los pantalones y sonrió.

Idiota.

El probablemente planeo esto. "Me reuní con ella en el ascensor, mientras venía hacia aquí, hace unos cinco minutos." Me las arregle para poder hablar. Yo todavía estaba intentando obtener toda la imagen de su perfecto trasero en mi mente. Por ahora, me había sacado las manos de mis ojos, sólo para poder ver a Edward apoyado en la cómoda, sin camisa.

Maldito cabrón.

"¿Por qué quieres que me ponga la ropa?", me preguntó seductoramente. Yo tenía razón en una cosa: él era un playboy. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le diga que se vista, especialmente después de una noche en la que mantuvo relaciones sexuales. Yo supuse.

"Porque a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas …" Yo estaba a punto de usa su nombre, pero no lograría enfatizar mi sinceridad, me fui con apellidos, "… _Cullen, _no quiero verte desnudo."

"Vamos, admítelo. Tú sueñas conmigo." ¿Fue este hombre serio? Maldición, ¿cómo puede conseguir ser tan presumido?"

"Cullen, si apareces en mis sueños está noche, será porque estoy teniendo una _pesadilla_," yo le dije con fiereza. "Vuelvo pronto, tengo que ir a buscar el resto de mis cajas." Caminé hasta la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Me pisotearon frente al ascensor, sólo para caminar en línearecta en una pared o, ¿no? Miré hacia arriba para hacer frente a los ojos de un rostro muy divertido.

"Lo siento", murmuré y caminé a su alrededor. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, presione el botón para dirigirme al primer nivel y el tipo con rostro divertido seguía de pie junto a mí.

"Hola", dijo, volviéndose y tendiéndome una mano para que me dé un apretón, "Soy Cody. Cody Jameson. Y ¿tú eres …? "

"Bella. Bella Swan." Le dije cortésmente, a pesar de mi mal humor. Le di la mano y dejé caer la mía.

"¿Tienes alguna caja con la que necesites ayuda?" , me preguntó de la nada.

"No. Bueno sí, pero … yo no quiero que tú … tú no tienes que …"

"¿Dónde está tu coche?" Se río entre dientes, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando el primer nivel. Me sonrojé y me siguió hasta el coche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes.

Tomó dos cajas de la parte trasera de mi camioneta y me cogió una – la más ligera en peso. Él me ayudó a llevar las cajas hasta el tercer nivel y las puso delante de mi puerta.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Bella." Sonrió antes de girar y alejarse.

"¡Gracias!" Le dije después de él. Utilicé mi llave y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, solo para encontrar al playboy en mi dormitorio. Edward le estaba dando un completo lengüetazo a una chica en su cama. Ella era visible porque estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, encima de él, besando su agresividad.

"Ew" Cogí la caja más ligera de nuevo y entré en la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de controlar mi temperamento. Tuve la sensación que iba a estar viendo sexo en vivo del lado de mi sala si no paraba pronto esto. ¿Alguna vez pensará en nadie más que a sí mismo, o voy a tener que aguantar un montón de cosas estúpidas, por su parte, para el resto del año?

_El resto del año … seis meses y medio más … _

Cuando he conseguido que todas mis cajas estén al lado de mi cama en la habitación, Edward y su puta siguen haciéndolo en la cama. Fabuloso.

"¡Ejem!" Me aclaré la garganta. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, ni siquiera una pulgada, mientras que los labios de la prostituta se movieron a su cuello. Me miró y finalmente habló.

"¿Qué quieres …? ¿Swan?" Me espetó.

"Cullen lo siento, no me he dado cuenta que te he interrumpido, pero no sé si se te ocurrió notar, pero está es mi habitación, también." Me sonrió diabólicamente. _Me puso muy, muy triste romper su diversión_. Me reí en voz baja para mí misma; _mentira_.

"¿No te gustaría … salir?" La puta preguntó entre besos.

"Como no," yo imitaba a molesta voz aguda.

Juro que Edward gruñó y se apartó de ella, sólo para estar a unos centímetros de mi cara apuntando a mi pecho en unos segundos más tarde. _Wow, tiene la velocidad del rayo cuando la quiere utilizar. Por otra parte, se puede ir muy lento cuando está cruzando la habitación sólo con la toalla …_

Ah, demonios.

"Tú eres la persona más molesta que he conocido", gritó en mi cara. Lamentablemente, la ira en su voz o nuestra cercanía no ayudó a deshacerme de la imagen mental que se vio incrustada en mi memoria. Para siempre.

"¿Acabas de llamarme molestosa? Tú eres el más desagradable, egoísta, egocéntrico, idiota _que he conocido_", le grité. Hubo una cosa en la que estaba segura: no tenía miedo de Edward Cullen. O sus insultos inmaduros.

_Soy una hipócrita. __Con un lenguaje más sucio _

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?", gritó de nuevo.

"Porque _yo vivo aquí ahora_ imbécil." Casi se rió de su estupidez. Casi.

"Ve a buscar a Alice. Ella te mantendrá entretenida durante horas y horas", sugirió en voz baja pero con aire de suficiencia. Como yo iba a encontrar a Alice y decirle: "Tu hermano está teniendo una ducha completa, por lo que vamos a entretenernos por horas, mientras que el hermano tiene relaciones sexuales con su novia en nuestro dormitorio. Sin mi consentimiento. Ja, ja, ja, que divertido."

No va a suceder.

"¿Por qué, tú no me quieres aquí?" Le pregunté fingiendo dolor e inocencia.

"No. Como cuestión de hecho, no lo creo." Murmuró, y regresó con su puta.

Si va hacer mi año escolar un infierno, entonces yo voy a hacer su vida un infierno, también.

Le sonreí a mi plan y me dirigí a mis cajas. Francamente, es bastante desagradable escuchar a dos personas relamerse los labios con simpatía, así que cogí mi iPod y lo metí en mis oídos. Miré por la ventana abierta para ver la puesta del sol … perfecto. Es el tiempo para mi rutina de jogging.

Esta vez iba a correr por el campus sin embargo, no alrededor de mi bloque en Forks … o de _Arizona. _Sacudí la cabeza, no dejaría que mis pensamientos vuelvan, _lo que ocurrió hace tantos años ya ha terminado, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Tenía que superarlo. Tenía que hacerlo._

Yo estaba agradecida de que estaba usando algo con lo que yo pudiera correr. Yo no quería cambiarme frente a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto y su puta.

Metí el iPod en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y miré hacia abajo, a mis pies. Yo llevaba zapatos para correr. Genial. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado.

Vi a Edward disgustado por última vez antes de salir de la sala, corrí hacia el ascensor, tomé el ascensor hasta el primer nivel y corrí fuera del edificio. Yo no estaba prestando atención a dónde me dirigía, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la canción que estaba escuchando. Acabo de mover los pies al ritmo de la música, mi ritmo cardíaco está acelerado, estoy contenta de poder tomar algo de aire fresco.

_El humo … tos … Mamá_

Me estremecí por el recuerdo. _No te vayas all__í. Ahora no_. Miré hacia el campo por primera vez desde que salí. Era como un pueblo fantasma por aquí, absolutamente nadie alrededor. Eso no me detuvo, yo mantuve mi ritmo por un buen par de minutos más hasta que la línea llegó a un bosque. Dudé un momento, no estaba segura de si yo quería ir en caso de que no sea capaz de encontrar mi camino de regreso, decidí ir por él. _Voy a encontrar mi camino de regreso con el tiempo._

Empecé de nuevo, saltando lo mejor que pude de lado a lado, evitando las rocas y los troncos procedentes de la tierra forestal. Antes de que yo lo supiera, el campo era todo negro, y yo estaba agradecida de que me encontrara en una línea recta hacia afuera. Me di una vuelta de 180 grados y empecé a correr con más cuidado en la noche, mirando cuidadosamente las cosas con las que fácilmente podría tropezar.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba de regreso en el campus, y en ese momento, me alegré. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar si iba de manera correcta o no. Para mi decepción, la música que fluye dulcemente en mis oídos s detuvo bruscamente. Saqué mi iPod, entrando en la residencia de la universidad y mirando la pequeña pantalla. Mi iPod había muerto.

"_Estoy muerto … Estoy muerto … Estoy muerto … "_

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, no hice nada para estar en silencio. Me dirigía hacia la puerta cerrada cuando oí gritos procedentes de la misma.

" … ¡Detente! No me importa, ¡Te Amo! ¡Pensé que me amabas!" Oí una nota de voz. Calculaba, ya que venía de mi habitación que era la puta de antes, me apreté mi oreja contra la puerta, escuchando lo mejor que pude.

"Tanya", oí a Edward dar un suspiro de frustración, "¿Podrías salir? Estoy tratando de hacer esto sencillo y que tú lo estas haciendo terriblemente difícil."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Me voy a ir! Tú y tu pequeña vagabunda que se diviertan aquí." Gritó la muchacha, que yo supuse que era Tanya.

"Yo no soy una vagabunda" Oí a otra voz diferente – era un voz femenina. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso significa que había _dos_ chicas posiblemente invasoras de mis cosas personales. Estupendo. Un par de tipos que caminaban por el pasillo detrás de mí rodaron sus ojos._ Me alegro de que no estén afectados por esto. Lamentablemente, yo sí._

Traté de girar la manija y esta estaba cerrada con llave, Saqué mi llave y entré tratando de pasar desapercibida de la escena que pasa aquí.

Me acordé de que todavía tenía mis auriculares metidos en mis oídos, y el pensamiento de un plan astuto. Mi iPod estaba muerto, así que no oía nada, excepto a las tres reinas del drama, sí, _tres_ gritos en simpatía. Si mi iPod todavía estaba conectado a los audífonos, pero no estaba escuchando nafa, pensarían que yo estaría escuchando música cuando los estoy escuchando realmente a ellos.

Ellos nunca lo sabrán.

Me guardo una risa realmente parecen que son ciegos, y entré a la habitación. Yo comienzo a revolotear en mis cajas, buscando un cambio de ropa.

He oído aclarar a alguien su garganta detrás de mí. Yo ni siquiera había estado prestando atención a las riñas de mis compañeras de cuarto y de su hombre. Cuando me di la vuelta lentamente, vi. A los tres, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra sus pechos, dándome su peor mirada posible.

La vista debería haberme aterrado. Sería asustar al infierno en vida de cualquiera que no esté lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Edward como yo. Para mí, este espectáculo era francamente gracioso.

Me eché a reír, aferrada a mi lado para el apoyo. El resplandor de Edward se profundizo mientras que las dos chicas soplaron un suspiro y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando se fueron, me hicieron reír más. Saqué los audífonos de mis oídos y los tiré a mi cama junto con mi iPod, suspiré reanudando la búsqueda de mi ropa.

"Swan", dijo Edward gruñendo. Puse en mi cara una mueca y me volví hacia él una vez más.

"¿Qué?" Le respondí con frialdad.

"¿No quieres saber lo que pasó?", me preguntó incrédulo.

"Uff. No." Me volví hacia mi ropa. _La expresión de su rostro era el premio_-

"¿Buscas esto?", preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Me volví a verlo, sólo para ver que estaba levantando mi pijama, la que había estado buscando.

Me maldecía a la ligera bajo mi respiración. "Cullen, sé que estas caliente, pero vamos, cada uno tiene su propia ropa." Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar mi miedo. Él tenía lo que quería. Me sentí un ultimátum a aparecer.

"Quítale la parte superior y puedes tener la parte superior de tu pijama." Edward ordenó.

Mi quijada cayó. De ninguna manera iba a cambiarme en frente de este pervertido. "No", comencé a buscar en mi armario mis otros pijamas. Me sonreí cuando los encontré. Me volví a Edward, cuyo rostro se redujo ligeramente. Probablemente porque me quería ver en topless. _Lo que un pervertido pude hacer. _

"Oh, no pareces demasiado molesto", le murmuré mientras caminaba hacia el baño, agradecida cuando me encontré con un candado en el interior de la puerta. "Por cierto, le estoy poniendo un candado a la puerta mientras me baño." Le dije.

Yo me reí de mi misma, me metí en la ducha y me bañe. Diez minutos más tarde salí.

Abrí la puerta del baño, mi pelo caía sobre mi camiseta blanca. Genial. Esta camiseta transluce todo mi cuerpo.

Yo no estaba viendo a donde iba. Me acerqué derecha a algo y sentí como una pared de ladrillo, pero esta pared retrocedió un poco. Levanté la vista, me ardían las mejillas cuando me di cuenta que yo acababa de tropezar.

"Lo siento", murmuré.

"Bella, tenemos que dejar de conocernos así", se río.

* * *

_"Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Before He Cheats - _Carrie Underwood_

**Traducción:**

_Metí mi llave dentro cuando estaba en apuros por salir_

_grabe mi nombre en sus asientos de cuero_

_le saque ambas luces delanteras_

_les hice un agujero a los 4 neumáticos … talvéz la próxima vez lo pensara antes de engañarte_

Before He Cheats - _Carrie Underwood_

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a las personas, que mandaron su reviews y también a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Muchísimas gracias, realmente me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo. Espero que para este capítulo me lleguen más reviews con sus comentarios, dudas o criticas. Mientras más reviews más rápido actualizare.

**Responderé los reviews:**

**Zully: **A Bella si le saldrán canas verdes por todo lo que nuestro querido Edward le haga pasar, ellos tendrán un tremendo año. Gracias.

**Cherrie SA: **También me imagine la cara de Bella como WFT que haces en mi cuarto? A mí también me pareció muy interesante le trama la primera vez que lo leí. Gracias.

**Sweet Candii:** Muchas gracias por tu review realmente me sentí feliz porque veo que este fic será muy aceptado. El siguiente capitulo prometo subirlo rápido y realmente muchas gracias. Besos.

**Daniela:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Ericastelo: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Gracias

**La chica del gorro azul:** Si en la misma habitación, todo puede pasar, tu sabes. Y mas con lo que Edward le propuso para darle el pijama. Gracias.

Gracias, Solangee Cullen.


	3. Breathe

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Breathe

* * *

"Cody", suspiré, riéndome nerviosamente al final. Miré hacia arriba para verlo mirando hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hey Bella." Rió en voz alta. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el centro de la habitación. Seguí detrás detenidamente, increíblemente curiosa.

"¿Cody?" Finalmente le preguntó:" ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi dormitorio?"

"Andaba aquí con Eddie", se acercó a Edward y lo comenzó a estrangular. Edward lo miró seriamente molesto, mientras que Cody parecía ser el mejor momento de su vida.

Por último, una vez que Cody lo soltó, se acercó a mí, me agarró del brazo suavemente y me llevó a mi cama. Me sentó en el borde y se sentó junto a mí. "Háblame de ti, Bella."

"Bueno, Cody, no hay realmente nada que decir." Suspiré, mirando alrededor de la sala desesperadamente, buscando un cambio de tema.

"Está bien, ¿así que no pasó nada hoy?" Preguntó.

Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad. "Bueno, sí, realmente. Me fui a correr en el bosque y en el campus y cuando regresé, yo encontré a Edward atrapado en medio de una lucha de perras." Me sonrió con maldad. La cabeza de Edward giró hacia nosotros bruscamente, su atención totalmente centrada en darme su mejor mirada de muerte que podía manejar. Es una buena cosa que no tiene que ver a menudo – él no es muy bueno con esto.

Ahogué mi risa mientras que Cody comenzó a sonreír. "¡Detalles! Necesito los detalles", me gritó como una niña.

No pude evitarlo – mi risa salió, pero sólo por un segundo mientras que yo estaba emocionada de decirle a Cody, un tipo que acaba de conocer, lo de Edward y sus putas.

"Bueno, creo que era una chica llamada Tanya y una chica diferente, que estaban discutiendo por … " Yo me callé, tratando de recordar.

"Más información Bella", insistió.

"Cullen, creo. No estoy segura … Cullen, ¿por qué no lo terminas tú, ya que yo no lo recuerdo?" Le sonreí.

La expresión de Cody fue un simple "Oh …" Estuvo pensando unos momentos y dijo:"Tanya y Lauren … Lo que me perdí."

"¿Perdón? ¿Lo que te perdiste? Cody, no entiendo."

"Tanya, la muchacha que tu has mencionado, y la otra chica que has mencionado, - cuyo nombre es Lauren por cierto - tienen una pelea una vez al mes por Edward. Es mejor que una noche de cine una vez a la semana. No puedo creer que me lo perdí."

"¿Por qué se pelean cada _mes_?" Le pregunté incrédula.

"Porque ellas creen que andan con Edward pero, como que se lo toman igual." Él respondió simplemente.

"Así que … digamos, Lauren entra a la toma de Edward con Tanya, y ¿viceversa?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Wow. Así que han sido capturado cada mes en una trampa y sin embargo todavía lo hacen." Acusé a Edward lentamente.

Edward murmuró algo que yo no podía entender y se dirigió a su escritorio de la computadora.

"¡Ah, amigo! Me acabo de acordar – Jazz te está esperando en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Él dijo que necesita de tu ayuda con algo …" Cody se levantó de la cama. Usa sus manos mucho cuando habla. Era extraño.

"Jesucristo", dijo Edward, "si tengo que levantar otra maldita caja, lo voy a matar."

"Tranquilo Edward"

"¡Oh, déjalo Cody!"

"Tú sabes Bella, Cullen, puede ser un pinchazo real a veces."

"Yo lo sé, pero ese no es el punto." Dijo Edward.

Cody se burló de su repuesta. Yo me ahogaba de la risa.

"Bien, bien", Cody se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. "Fue un gusto concerté, Bella. Perdón por la libertad de tomar confianza tan pronto. Nos vemos después"

"Está bien" Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, "nos vemos luego."

Sonrió antes de salir. Edward estaba en su escritorio, mirándome. Me sonrió inocentemente. "¿Qué?"

Se sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mucho más de la necesaria. Idiota.

Al no tener nada que hacer, me puse a desempacar, comencé en el primera caja. Había un montón de basura, la verdad – las cosas que yo podía haber dejado en casa, pero parecía haber pensado que yo no habría podido vivir sin estas. Así que, ahí estaba yo, desempacando cosas que no eran de vital importancia. Genial.

Dos horas, tres cajas y una bolsa grande ya estaban arregladas. Más o menos. No me sentía en casa todavía, pero para mí, cada lugar nuevo necesitaba algún tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Sentada en mi escritorio recién organizado, pasé a abrir mi laptop y me fui al sitio web de la Universidad. Cuando había entrado por primera vez aquí, yo quería ser colocada en un dormitorio específico; Broadway House**(1)**. Según el sitio, el edificio tenía la más grande librería en todo el campus. Desde entonces yo quería todo el acceso a la biblioteca.

Lamentablemente me he quedado atrapada en Epler Stephen e. Hall. Nada especial, sólo unos dos dormitorios, y una sola de suite. Eso es lo que Edward y yo recibimos – una habitación para los dos. Fantástico.

"¿Bella?"

Salté, casi tocando por encima de mi silla. Yo me enderecé a tiempo, por suerte, y miré a la persona infractor, que casi me hizo caer.

_¿Alice?_

"Lo siento", dijo realmente: "Yo no quería asustarte."

Sonriendo forzadamente, me levanté de mi silla y cerré de golpe mi laptop. "Está bien. Yo estaba, eh, en busca de la librería. Online. En el sitio web de la escuela, quiero decir." ¿Por qué estoy mintiendo? No era como si estuviera haciendo algo obsceno o ilegal.

"¿En serio?" Yo asentí, y ella sonrió, "yo sólo sé como llegar allí. ¿Por qué no vamos juntas? Va a ser divertido", que hizo la mueca del cachorrito de perro. Nunca trabajó para mí cuando mis amigos en Forks o Phoenix la utilizaron para hacerlo …

"_¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿Hueles eso?"_

"_Hijo de puta. Él no regresará nunca más a mi puta casa." Mi madre escupió de la cocina, murmurando para sí misma. Otra vez. Cada vez que ella y Phil enzarzaron en una pelea, le murmuraba al azar, insultos muy fuertes. _

_Oí el sonido del corcho cuando se saca de la botella de vino._

Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar los recuerdos no deseados, mirando la cara de súplica de Alice. Sin pensarlo dos veces, accedí a ir a la librería con ella hoy.

Estar de acuerdo con ella era fácil. Me trajo felicidad verla tan contenta con mi compañía. La parte más difícil era saber que había aceptado, no solo para complacer a Alice, sino para escapar de la memoria que había subido a la superficie.

~{!}~

"Vas a necesitar a … ¿qué dice eso? No puedo leer tu escrito."

Rodé mis ojos, me incliné por encima del hombro de Alice y me asomé a la lista de libros y las cosas que necesitaba para mis clases; Composición, Lingüística y Teoría Crítica en el primer semestre, Investigación, Retórica, Ayuda Profesional y segundo semestre de Literatura. Ayuda Profesional es un curso que no nombré a crédito, pero también es algo que yo tendría la ventaja de que me enseñaran todo acerca de los negocios, entrevistas, escribir hojas de vida y la elección de carreras en total. Alice señalo la línea que no podía leer.

"_Buenas Expectativas",_ Leí en voz alta. Alice se despegó de la sección de Inglés Americano de Literatura. Mirando el reloj en la pared por encima de la salida, me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde. Las clases en realidad no comenzarán hasta la próxima semana, pero había prometido a Charlie, mi padre, que lo iba a llamar a las cuatro. Mi celular estaba en mi dormitorio, a pocos minutos de aquí. Eran las tres y cincuenta y nueve.

Tenía que hacer las compras pronto, me dirigí hacia la sección de Inglés, buscando a Alice por lo que podrían pagar por nuestros libros y salir. Perdí varios minutos mirando alrededor de la gran tienda, finalmente la encontré atrás de pilas y pilas de libros de la naturaleza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté mientras me entregaba _'Buenas Expectativas'_. "Pensé que había dicho algo sobre la psicología antes."

Ella se río."Es que mi novio es importante. Ya te dije acerca de él ¿verdad? ¿Jasper?" Me sonrojé a causa de mi error, sacudí mi cabeza. Ahora que ella lo había mencionado, me acordé de algo acerca de un novio de ella, pero ella no dijo nada más.

Alice se demoro unos segundos mientras yo estaba demasiado impaciente. "Vamos, tengo que volver a mi dormitorio."

Alarmada, se detuvo y me miró, "¿por qué? ¿Está todo bien?"

Dudé. No era un acuerdo, pero yo ya estaba unos minutos tarde para llamar a mi padre, pero era la única familia que me quedaba. Yo no quería perderlo.

"_¡Bella! Date prisa, la ventana de mi habitación." Mi madre permanecía en la sala. Salí corriendo, por el pasillo. Yo no pod__ía ver nada, empecé a toser, tratando desesperadamente de respirar aire limpio. _

Tosí con sorpresa, y con la cabeza. ¿Por qué derrepente todo vuelve a mí? Alice sacó un libro de los estantes y nos trasladamos hacia la caja, donde una niña estaba de pie.

Al principio, yo pensaba que era otra estudiante que estaba haciendo las compras. Pero luego me di cuenta de su postura y la forma en la que sonreía. Ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba aquí para los libros y artículos para las materias.

"Disculpe", le dije bruscamente y mirándole con furia. Se volvió hacía mí lentamente. "Si no estás de acuerdo, ¿podría pasar para que la gente que realmente desea comprar lo haga, puede hacerlo?" Sus ojos se clavaron en el chico con el que estaba coqueteando.

A continuación, se hizo a un lado e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

Después de pagar, Alice y yo no corrimos para llegar lo suficientemente rápido al dormitorio. Alice estaba riendo todo el camino de regreso a mi dormitorio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella se rió. "En serio casi la matas con la mirada que le estabas enviando, como si quisieras intimidarlas o algo así, Dios mío, si las miradas mataran, lo que pasaría aquí …" su voz se perdió en el fondo, mis pensamientos se fueron a los recuerdos. ¿Por qué están saliendo estos recuerdos a la superficie justo _ahora_?¿Qué me hacia recordarlos?

¿Por qué no podría olvidarlo?

~{!}~

Alice se acercó a mi habitación, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Por desgracia para ella, él no estaba ahí cuando abrí mi puerta y prendí el interruptor.

"Hum. Bueno, voy a venir más tarde. Hablando de eso, un grupo de nuestros amigos siempre vienen aquí los viernes para ver películas, ya que Edward tiene la mejor televisión con pantalla plana, es simplemente hermosa y está montada en la pared junto a la cama de Edward. ¿Quieres quedarte y pasar un rato con nosotros?"

Personalmente, pensé que esto era un poco descortés, ya que era mi dormitorio y que debería haberme preguntado si estaba bien que venga gente a mi cuarto a invadirme, pero realmente no me importa de cualquier manera. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para mencionar. Además, hubiera sido bueno para mí conocer gente nueva, obtener nuevos amigos.

Cuantos más, mejor.

Así que le dije, "Claro. Suena bien." Alice sonrió, me abrazó y se fue.

Y yo estaba sola de nuevo.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Whoa breathe, just breathe_

Breathe - _Anna Nalick_

**Traducción:**

_Porque ustedes no pueden saltar las vías, somos como coches sobre un cable_

_Y la vida es como un cristal pegado sobre la mesa._

_Nadie puede encontrar el botón de regreso, nena_

_Cubre tu cabeza con tus manos_

_Y respira solo respira,_

_Continúa respirando solo respira_

Breathe - _Anna Nalick_

* * *

**N/A: **¿Ideas?

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA MIS LECTORS, lo siento muchísimo y espero que me comprendan.

Estoy comenzando en este momento a traducir el siguiente capitulo, lo tendré pronto lo prometo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews alentadores. Esos reviews son importantes para mí. Prometo actualizar pronto mis lectors.

Espero sus críticas, comentarios o dudas.

**Responderé los reviews:**

**Ericastelo: **Es un poco complicado pero espero que hayas entendido el problema entre Tanya y Lauren. Saludos para ti.

**Cherrie SA:** En este capitulo está el problema entre las dos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besos.

**La chica del gorro azul: **Edward si que es un playboy¬¬, pero cambiara por Bella. Los recuerdos de Bella si que dan pena pero tendrá la ayuda de alguien para superarlos. Saludos.

**McCarty:** Gracias por tu review espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Besos.

**Alejandra de Cullen: **A mí también me encantan esas historias en las que cambia por Bella, son tan lidas 3. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.

**Maite: **Disculpa por no actualizar pronto, tenía unas complicaciones muy pronto estará el otro lo prometo. No hare sufrir tanto a Bella (66) Saludos.

**NikiiGallegos: **Gracias por tu review y para mí está historia es muy divertida, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Trataré de escribir mejor, tratare de cambiar ciertas palabras para que no se vea tan grotesco. No entendí lo de la media naranja. Gracias por tu reviews. Saludos.

**Gracias, Solangee Cullen. **


	4. Life in Technicolor

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Life in Technicolor

* * *

Después de decidir que no había nada que hacer recordé que tenía que llamar a mi papá, tomé mi celular y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, marqué el número de su residencia. Era de larga distancia, así que mi factura del teléfono iba a ser horrible, pero no importó. Yo quería hablar con alguien conocido.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que su voz me respondiera: "¿Hola?"

No pude reprimir la sonrisa que salió en mi cara. "Hola. Papá."

Basado en el gruñido y risa exuberante que siguieron, me di cuenta de que también no pudo contener su felicidad de reencontrarse conmigo, incluso por el teléfono. "¡Bells! ¿Cómo has estado, hija?"

Me mordí los labios tratando de que esa tonta sonrisa que tenía en la cara desapareciera. Era imposible, sin embargo nada podía arruinar el momento. "Bien. Te echo de menos."

"Yo también te extraño. Pero ¡ojo! Estas en la universidad. Maldita sea, todavía no puedo creerlo." Me lo imaginé con una sonrisa triste, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Él había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando se despidió de mí en el aeropuerto.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Lánzalo."

"A veces siento como que estoy dentro de mi cabeza, como recordando cosas de mi infancia," le confesé, me sentí como una niña, otra vez, tratando de admitir los sentimientos de un niño en el tercer año. De ninguna manera me siento como una adulta madura cuando le conté a mi padre sobre mis sentimientos. Me parecía mas torpe de esa manera, por lo que las personas vulnerables, poco sentimiento de niña tienen en las entrañas. Mejor infantil que torpe, como yo m veo.

"¡Ah, Bells!", el dijo. "Tú sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas."

"Lo sé, pero … "

"Escucha, Bella – tú has ganado tu camino hacia ese colegio …"

"Universidad." Le corregí.

"… nadie puede tener lo que tú tienes. Mereces todo el dolor de cabeza, cada estupidez del profesor y cada gran momento que tú recibes allí."

"Los dolores de cabeza", le dije con desdén: "Oye, papá. No sabía que te importaba _tanto_. Gracias, por esto."

Se rió, "¡Y yo que pensaba que dejastes lo sarcasmos aquí, en Forks, conmigo!" Su carcajada fue tan contagiosa, que no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿Cómo están las cosas por la allá?"

Vaciló y luego suspiró. No fue un "_Yo-en-realidad-no-quiero-hablar-de-eso_", lo dijo en una forma de suspiro, demasiado rápido. "_Yo-supongo-que-tendré-que-decírtelo_." Suspiró. "Bells, algo – sucedió."

"¿Qué?" Me senté en mi cama y miré a mi alrededor, como si las cuatro paredes o un televisor plasma de pantalla plana de Edward me fueran a dar las respuestas. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace un tiempo," me aseguró rápidamente. "Es Harry. Harry Clearwater."

Mi corazón se hundió.

"¿Qué pasó con él?" Susurré. Desde que se mudó a Forks, cuando yo tenía catorce años, Harry había sido un buen amigo mío y de Charlie – Harry me llevaba a pescar a la reserva de La Push cada fin de semana cuando Charlie tenía que trabajar durante mis primeros días en Forks. A medida que fui creciendo, las salidas de pesca comenzaron a ser cada vez menos frecuentes, pero siempre se aseguró de mantenerse en contacto. Harry era muy amistoso, un buen hombre, toda su familia lo era.

Yo creo que Harry era la última persona que merecía que algo le suceda.

"Tuvo un ataque en el corazón, Bella. Está en el hospital."

El aire se precipitó de mis pulmones en un gran _zumbido_. Me apoyé en mi brazo, que estaban apoyados en el colchón, para el apoyo. Harry había sido un segundo padre para mí. ¿Y él estaba en el hospital? De ninguna manera.

"¿Bella?"

La línea comenzó a crujir y se escuchaba un ruido de fondo borroso. "Eh, ¿papá? Creo que estamos rompiendo", aunque no sabía por qué.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?"

"Sí", mentí. "Sólo … Sólo, uh, mantenme al día con Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Me tengo que ir."

"Está bien. Te quiero, Bells."

"Sí", dije aturdida. "Yo también te quiero."

Cerré mi teléfono y lo tiré a mi cama como si fuera el fuego. Esa llamada no acaba de suceder. No podía ser.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**N/A:** Es un capitulo corto, la muerte de Harry no tiene nada que ver con la trama, no se preocupen por eso.

Disculpa por la demora, he comenzado el colegio y todo esto de las tareas, el inglés, es realmente agotador. Espero que me comprendan.

**Responderé reviews:**

**19diana92: **Gracias por tu review, que bien que te haya gustado la temática, ojala que te guste este chap. Besos.

**Cherrie SA:** Este capi es mas corto que el anterior pero como dije anteriormente no tiene nada que ver con la trama es simplemente para recordar la algo de la infancia de Bella. Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Besos.

**Ericastelo:** Si demore en actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible y disculpa por demorarme tanto. Espero que te guste el chap. Besos.

**Alejandra de Cullen:** Que genial que te haya gustado espero que este también. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate.

**La chica del gorro azul:** Bueno quien sabe derrepente es Edward . Espero que te guste este capitulo aunque no tenga nada que ver con la historia pero queda claro el cariño que Bella sentía por Harry. Besos.

**Kaami Annie Cullen:** Gracias por tu bellísimo review. Edward si es un playboy y Cody es uno de sus amigos. Acerca de los recuerdos de Bella bueno eso se ira desarrollando a través de la historia, sus recuerdo tienen que ver con lo nuevo que le esta pasando en la escuela. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Nos leemos. Saludos y Besos.

**Gracias, Solangee Cullen. **


	5. Leave Out All The Rest

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** Leave Out All The Rest

* * *

"Bienvenidos a clase. Por Favor, tomen asiento en el lugar que deseen."

Parecía ser más un auditorio que nada, y efectivamente, esto no podría ser el lugar en el que tendría clases para el resto del semestre. Era demasiado … perfecto. Asombroso. Sorprendente. Cada fila era más alta que la anterior. La fila consistía en una mesa larga que se extendía a todo lo ancho de la sección, con 10 o más sillas giratorias.

Sonreí. A mí me iba a gustar esta clase.

Tres filas más debajo de la cima, a unas diez filas más filas más arriba de la plataforma del profesor, me senté, junto a las escaleras. Estaba cerca de la salida del segundo piso. De hecho, estaba bastante aislada del resto de la clase, y sólo dos de cada tres estudiantes fueron a mí alrededor, algo más arriba, el resto estaba en la primera y segunda fila.

Una vez que todo se resolvió y el profesor se organizó, se acercó a la gran pizarra y escribió su nombre en un garabato grande.

_PROFESOR GREENE-RICHARDSON_

Giró sobre sus talones, tiró la tiza en alguna parte detrás de él, y sonrió con dulzura. "Profesor Greene-Richardson. Sin embargo, he sido reconocido como el profesor Greene, profesor Richardson, el Sr. Richardson-Greene, el Sr. Richardson, Rich, Greene y el Sr. Greene. Siéntanse libres de utilizar cualquiera de estos nombres,

"Bienvenidos a la clase de Teoría Crítica."

Solo había estado dos minutos en la clase, y yo había caído en el amor.

"¿Estás ahí?" El profesor Greene-Richardson señalo a un tipo – que había sido tomado claramente con la guardia baja – sentado en la primera fila. Supongo que fue una buena decisión tomar asiento en la parte de arriba. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Hum, porque quiero aprender?" El joven dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Brandon Fitch."

El Profesor Greene-Richardson quedó asombrado con Brandon. "Por ejemplo, ¿su apellido es serio Fitch?"

"Sí." Asintió con la cabeza Brandon.

"¿Se dan _cuenta_ de la ironía?" El profesor hizo un gesto al polo que vestía Brandon, presumiblemente vestía un polo Abercrombie y Fitch. Unas pocas chicas sentadas cerca de Brandon se rieron con coquetería.

"Si." Respondimos todos.

"De todas formas." El profesor Greene-Richardson se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó sobre este. "Una persona, cualquiera, me dice lo que ya sabemos acerca de la teoría de la escritura."

Una rubia en la primera fila levanto la mano. "Si, ¿señorita …?"

"Hale." Respondió ella, y me congeló por lo que dijo. "Rosalie Hale. Y creo que mucha gente utiliza la escritura como una salida de clases."

"Muy bien, señorita Hale, ¿alguien más?"

"Es una manera de expresar lo que sientes." Le dijo otra chica.

"Así que, básicamente, es un_ toma_ de _corriente_?" El profesor sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. "Vamos chicos, algo más que una toma de corriente."

"La literatura no puede ser definido." Me broto sin pensar. "Muchos estudiantes han afirmado que puede referirse a cualquier tipo de lenguaje."

El profesor, aunque muy lejos – como estaba su escritorio en la parte delantera e inferior de la habitación y yo estaba cerca de la cima – me miró directamente a los ojos por un momento y suspiró. "Maldición, como quería yo ser el primero en decir eso. Pero, como ya lo hiciste." Sonrió, "¿La mente nos dice un poco más?

Casi todas las personas de la sala voltearon a mirarme.

Tragué saliva.

"Uh, eso es más o menos de lo que realmente sé."

"Tonterías." Me insistió el profesor. "Date una oportunidad."

Bueno.

"Uh," ¿por donde empezar? "Básicamente, la teoría literaria puede ser considerada como la teoría básica y general de interpretación."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Estaba siempre a contrarrestar una respuesta con otra pregunta."Debido a que algunos estudiosos dentro de los estudios culturales tratan los eventos culturales, tales como el fútbol o la moda, como 'textos' que deben interpretarse."

"Irrelevante." El profesor Greene-Richardson se sacudió. Yo arqueé una ceja, aunque probablemente no podía ver."Dime lo _que piensas_ que eso significa. En tus propias palabras, dime tu opinión personal acerca de la escritura."

"Bueno, esa fue mi respuesta técnica. Pero en lo que va mi opinión personal, yo voy a estar de acuerdo con Rosalie." dije secamente. "Es una toma de corriente."

"Está bien, por ahora. Pero, en pocas semanas, todos ustedes sabrán todo lo necesario para pasar la teoría crítica con una nota decente. En pocos _meses_, sin embargo, sabrán todo lo que necesitan para pasar la teoría crítica con un grado altísimo. Todo depende de cómo ustedes se dediquen a las lecciones y seminarios. Ahora, hablemos de los filósofos de la antigüedad – ustedes saben, la historia de la literatura misma … " La voz del profesor se perdió en el fondo y comencé a pensar en los acontecimientos de la semana pasada, el día que conocí a Edward. Sus abdominales brillaban cuando salió de la ducha que había interrumpido Alice. De cualquier manera, su cuerpo estaba todavía húmedo del baño reciente y parecía – irónicamente – un modelo de Abercrombie y Fitch.

Yo seguía sonriendo cuando salí del salón una hora más tarde.

Edward estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entré a nuestro dormitorio media hora más tarde. Había conseguido llegar en un tiempo récord de la clase al dormitorio. Dejé mi bolso, mi teléfono y el iPod en mi cama, Edward le dijo adiós a su amigo del teléfono.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté provisionalmente después de un minuto de silencio. Me senté en mi silla del escritorio y busqué en mis cajones hasta que encontré un yo-yo.

"No." Replicó con frialdad. Empecé a jugar con el yo-yo distraídamente. "¿Qué te importa de todos modos?"

Sonreí con fuerza, le respondí: "Tú eres mi compañero de habitación. Pensé que …"

"Así, ¿qué?"

"No lo sé. Hay que ser agradables, ¿no lo crees?" Por Dios, mejor hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

"Es cierto." Se burló él.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Le pregunté mientras mi teléfono sonó en la cama. Miré a Edward, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes penetrantes. Tuve un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, agarré mi teléfono y me senté en mi silla y Edward se tumbo en su cama mientras.

"¿Por que no?" Él preguntó retóricamente. "Ese fue mi amigo Jasper." Dijo, refiriéndose a su compañero de teléfono. "Él acaba de decir algunas cosas que … yo no quería oír."

Pasé a abrir mi teléfono cuando Edward no estaba mirando.

Una llamada pérdida.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reconocer el hecho de que no se le reconoce, pasé a cerrar mi teléfono, tuve que lidiar con una cosa a la vez, y ahora mismo, he tenido que hacer frente a Edward. "Muy bien, así que … ¿Qué dijo?"

Edward levantó la cabeza de la cama, el tiempo suficiente para mirarme, luego dejó caer la espalda contra el colchón. "Él dijo que cree que Alice estaba viniendo abajo con algo." El mintió. Una cosa que ya sabía acerca de Edward, era un mentiroso de mierda.

"Mientes." Lo acusé

El gimió y se frotó la cara, y luego suspiró, resignado. "Él me dio un sermón. Una vez más."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tanya y Lauren."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Simplemente me molesta a veces," escupió Edward. "En serio, es mi elección. Sí, es una mierda, pero es _mío _no obstante. Por lo tanto, Jasper se debe de quedar fuera de esto."Exhalo fuertemente, claramente molesto. Ahora no era el mejor momento para recibir su mal humor, pero yo había empezado esta cosa. Ahora tenía que terminarlo. "¿Verdad?"

Genial. Ahora tenía que ser psicóloga de mi compañero de habitación.

"yo no estoy en condiciones de juzgar," le dije con sinceridad. "Pero tal vez él sólo está tratando de ayudarte. Vamos, ¿que es lo bueno de jugar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo?

Dudó. "¿El gran sexo?"

"Tu podrías conseguir eso con solo una chica." Señale.

"Si, pero … "

"Entonces quieres decir_ frecuentes_ relaciones sexuales."

Levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarme otra vez. Reprimiendo una carcajada, arrojé el yo-yo en la cama y me senté en la silla, que estaba al costado de su cama. "Cállate." Gimió mientras rodaba lejos de mí, mirando hacia abajo en la almohada.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar." Dije en voz baja. "No te quiero hacer enojar aún más."

"Ya lo sé." Dijo en la almohada. Su voz fue ahogada mientras continuaba, "eso es lo que apesta. Eres demasiado buena persona."

"Ya sabes." Dije, mientras me ponía de pie y caminé hacia el baño. "Hay una manera de hacer que Jasper deje de darte sermones."

Edward se levanto rápido de la cama y caminó hacia mí rápidamente. "¿Qué?" Pidió con entusiasmo.

"Deja de jugar con las dos chicas al mismo tiempo." Le dije simplemente, luego entre al baño y cerré la puerta.

Edward grito groserías, comenzó a hacer un berrinche en nuestra habitación. Yo solo esperaba que agarrara ninguna de mis _cosas_.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, me recosté en la puerta del baño y llamé a quien me había llamado.

Pero nadie contestaba. Volverá a devolver la llama, pensé.

* * *

_"I dreamed I was missing,  
you were so scared.  
But no one would listen,  
'cause no one else cared.  
After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear;  
what am I leaving,  
when I'm done here?"_

Linkin Park - Leave out All The Rest

**Traducción:**

_Soñaba que yo faltaba, _

_tú estabas tan asustada_

_Pero nadie escuchaba, _

_porque nadie más estaba asustado_

_Después de mi sueño, _

_desperte con ese miedo_

_Que estoy dejando yo _

_cuando yo estoy, acabo aqui?_

Linkin Park - Leave out All The Rest

* * *

**N/A: **Se que tarde muchísimo pero tuve exámenes, estuve presentando trabajos y por otra parte lo de la academia de ingles, estuve demasiado estresada. Pero ahora estoy de Vacaciones y es muy muy probable que la próxima semana cuelgue el siguiente capitulo porque es cortito y lo traduciré al toque. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos rr.

Acerca del capitulo, no lo voy a negar estuvo un poco aburridin al principio, pero al final Bella hablo con Edward como personas civilizadas.

**Responderé su reviews:**

**Cherrie SA: **Si actualicé y fue sustancioso. Espero que te haya gustado que hayan hablado como personas civilizadas. Gracias por tu rr. Besos.

**19Diana92: **Siento mucho no poder haber actualizado pronto, pero lo hare la siguiente semana supongo si no tengo tantos deberes. Besos.

**Never Let This Go: **Yo también pienso que esta buena la historia, yo también odio que Edward sea playboy pero esperemos que cambie pues por alguien. Escribiré el siguiente chap pronto. Promise. Besos.

**Alejandra de Cullen: **Tu Review creo que emociono muchísimo gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero que no te pierdas por favor. Todos tenemos un momento hiperactivo, un unicornio? Ojala que tu papi te lo hay dado. YO TAMBIEN QIERO UNO QUE ME LLEVE AL ARCOIRIS. Gracias por tu rr. Besos.

**Kaami Annie Cullen: **Pero por supuesto que tendrá un poquitín de romance, todas queremos eso verdad? Yo también estaba en clases. AHORA DE VACACIONES, pero ya terminan :( Actualizare pronto. Saludos.

**Kthiiwiis: **Si tienes alguna duda sobre algo pregúntame nomas para que puedas comprende un poco mejor. Actualizare pronto. Muchos besos. Gracias por tu rr.

**Ericastelo:** Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y bancarme cuando no actualizo pero para el siguiente chap actualizare pronto. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besos.

**Cullen-21-gladys: **Si pues por momento sufre pero luego todo se arreglara y será feliz como un colibrí (se me ha dado por decir mucho esa frase xdd) Ojala te haya gustado el chap. Saludos pata ti :)

**Tatianitap: **Todas las conversaciones son escuchadas por un chico de ojos esmeralda y de cabellos cobrizos, que yo pienso que esta rebueno. Actualizare pronto. Gracias por tu rr. Besos, cuídate.

Gracias también, por todas las alertas y los favoritos.

**Gracias, Solangee Cullen. **


	6. Sleeping Sickness

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

**Capítulo 6: **Sleeping Sickness

Sentí que alguien me daba codazos. No podía colocarlo: ¿qué demonios ha pasado? Abrí los ojos, para ver a una muy preocupada Alice mirándome. Cambié de posición lentamente, dándome cuenta de que estaba en el suelo de mi dormitorio nuevo. Maravilloso.

"¿Alice?" Gruñí.

"¿Bella …? Sólo te desmayaste. Tuve la sensación de que iba a pasar algo."

"¿Qué estás hablando …?" Me senté, mirando alrededor del cuarto. Vi a Edward mirándome, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

_¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_

Miré en la esquina de mi cuarto, nada se estableció. Era como la última noche que había sucedido … como cuando yo entre por primera vez en mi nueva habitación … Como que yo había _soñado todo_.

"¿Alice?" Le pregunté después de un momento de silencio.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Hace cuánto rato he estado aquí?" Me miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tú te desmayaste para …"

"No, Alice, quise decir, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entré por primera vez en esta Universidad?"

"Bueno … no sé. Yo solo te conocí en el ascensor hace cinco minutos … y conociste a Edward hace tres minutos … la mirada en tu cara …" Y comenzó a partirse de risa.

Mientras tanto, en mi histeria, derramaba lágrimas. Yo soñé con Mike, James y Jacob. Con Emmett, Rose y Alice … Edward ..

_Santa Mierda _

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí directamente hacia mi Laptop que aún estaba en mi bolso. Por ahora, las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, pero no hice ningún movimiento para limpiar mi cara. Una vez que tuve mi Laptop, la encendí y puse mi huella digital.

Miré el registro de conversaciones. Nada. No hay nada que él o de él, esto era extraño.

No tenía idea de que mis sueños pudieran ser tan vividos, por lo menos creo que fue el estrés el que me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Miré a Alice y a Edward, que me miraban en silencio. Incluso Alice había dejado de reír.

"Bella … me estas asustando." Alice murmuró y se acercó a mí.

"Alice, necesito que me respondas esto, ¿qué día es hoy, y hace cuánto tiempo llegué a aquí por primera vez?"

"Bella … no sé la fecha, y supongo que has llegado aquí hace unos diez minutos."

"¿Cuándo te conocí?" Le pregunte de nuevo.

"¡Bella! Sólo me conociste hace como … unos cinco minutos. Tú entraste y descubriste que Edward era tu compañero de habitación. Tú te fuiste a sentar en la cama, y cuando descansaban tu cabeza en tus manos, te desmayaste. Estabas asi como cinco o seis minutos."

Finalmente regrese de mi aturdimiento. Soñé todo lo que pasó. No tengo un acosador.

Mire hacia Alice y a Edward, ella parecía preocupad, y extrañamente … Edward también lo parecía.

_"Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead  
But now it's like the night is taking sides  
With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind  
Could it be this misery will suffice?"_

**Traducción:**

_Unos llegan y, otros vienen a salvar mi vida  
Tal vez voy a dormir cuando me muera  
Pero ahora la noche es como tomar partido  
Con todas las preocupaciones que ocupan el fondo de mi mente  
¿Podría ser esta miseria suficiente?_

**N/A: **Es el capítulo mas corto que he traducido, me parece. Este capítulo es más o menos de relleno. Aquí entra en juego la confusión.

Actualice rapido :), lo prometí, es probable que para el siguiente tarde un poco mas.

**Reviews:**

**La chica del gorro azul. : **Ahora vemos que Bella lo soñó todo, que te parece?, ni yo me esperaba esto nn' Espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

**Alejandra de Cullen: **Espero que este te haya gustado mas que el anterior, yo no me esperaba esto me quede en WFT fue inesperado. Saludos.

**Ericastelo: **Separarlos? Los regaños de Jasper eran buenos pero ahora vemos que Bella no sabe bien si eso en realidad paso. Lo dire miles de veces no lo esperaba. Saludos**.**

**Tatianitap: **Alguien principio yo también pensaba lo mismo, algo como favoritismo, se puede decir? Pero ahora vemos que esto es muy raro lo que acaba de pasar, veremos en el próximo mal si Edward sigue siendo tan arrogante o no. A mi también me pareció encantador que le dijera que era buena persona, fue WOW pero ahora todo cambiara talvéz?

Gracias también, por todas las alertas y los favoritos.

**Gracias, Solangee Cullen.**


	7. Elevator

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello pertenece a Jess620 y Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **Elevator

* * *

Corrí hacia el ascensor, pues las puertas ya se iban a cerrar, llegue a entrar. Oí a alguien que se estaba riendo a mi costado, a pesar de estar escuchando música a todo volumen. Saqué un auricular.

Miré por encima. _Cullen_.

"Bella", me saludó y miró hacia delante, tratando de no reírse, pero no lo consiguió.

"¿Qué?" Me burlé.

"Nada", y con eso se echó a reír, sujetándose la barriga con los brazos de tanto reír. Exasperada, paré la música y me volví hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Le grité irritada. Había tenido un día muy largo, yo tuve dos clases, Arte e Historia.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Edward tosió, estaba enfermo otra vez. Estaba haciendo bastante frío afuera, el de septiembre era muy notable. Personalmente, sé que a él le molesta el hecho que yo nunca me enfermo de ella.

"Enfermo ¿otra vez?" Le pregunté con aire de suficiencia. El frío le molestaba mucho, demasiado.

"Cállate", murmuró. Me eché a reír y él quiso salir del ascensor.

De repente, las luces del ascensor se apagaron. Este se sacudió para detenerse abruptamente, causando que Edward y o cayéramos al suelo. Edward acababa de caer de culo, mientras yo caí debajo de él golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo del ascensor. Miré hacia arriba, y las luces de emergencia estaban encendidas, dándole a la habitación un resplandor naranja.

"Owwwwwwww …" Dijo en voz alta. La cabeza me latía por el golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward me preguntó, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil. Me di cuenta que se veía realmente preocupado. Sonreí ligeramente e hice una mueca de dolor porque mi cabeza aun latía fuertemente.

Sin una palabra, Edward me levantó del suelo y me abrazo contra su pecho mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en la pared. Yo aún estaba acunada en su pecho.

Él seguía siendo el playboy que había sido desde que llegue aquí. Después de unos días, me acostumbre a su actitud.

Mi cabeza comenzó a ver una luz muy potente. Empecé a sentir pánico y comencé a respirar profundamente y en gran medida. Mi cabeza golpeó el suelo, más duro de los que pensaba, obviamente.

"Entonces, cuéntame de tú día." Edward sugirió un tema de conversación, pero mis ojos se cerraban y el sonido de su voz cada vez estaba más lejos…

Y a continuación, sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

"Bella, tienes que estar despierta", me susurró al oído, nunca alejo su mano de mi cara. Su otra mano estaba aferrada a la mía y entrelazo sus dedos.

Por mucho que quería, no podía moverme. No fui capaz de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos como yo lo deseaba extrañamente. El estaba sumamente preocupado, y obviamente no me iba a abandonar. Yo quería dormir pero este pendejo no me dejaba.

"No", dije entre dientes.

"Bella, vamos. Mantente despierta." Él si que es terco.

"No", murmuré a la defensiva, sin querer abrí los ojos. Él estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba, lo que causo un involuntario suspiro de mis labios.

Mientras observaba mi reacción, él rió si humor. Cuando me miró a los ojos, pude ver algo como casi ¿alivio?

"Voy a pedir ayuda", dijo tras un momento de mirar fijamente a los ojos.

"Está bien."

Cerré los ojos, y unos momentos después, le oí hablando en voz baja en su celular. Abrí los ojos, pero sólo lo suficientes para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mi cabeza estaba empeorando, pude sentirlo.

"¿Edward?"Susurre. Él me miró inmediatamente, el pánico en sus ojos era muy claro. Mis ojos aún estaban en las ranuras, así que mis pestañas lo borraban todo.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Le pregunté con pereza.

"Emmett", yo sabía quien era Emmett, él iba con Alice todos los viernes a ver películas. A veces invitaba a Rose, pero ella nunca quiso ir. Emmett, además de Alice, era mi mejor amigo.

"¿Yo puedo … hablar con él?" Exhalé con fuerza por lo mucho que me dolía la cabeza. No se trataba de un dolor de cabeza, más que eso era una migraña.

Dudo de la petición que le hice, pero al final me paso el celular lentamente, yo se lo quité y me lo puse en el oído.

"¿Emmett?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?" Sonaba _muy_ preocupado.

"Supongo … no tengo ni idea." Yo tenía problemas para hablar. Apenas podía pronunciar una frase coherente.

"Dile a Edward que revise tus pupilas." Emmett ordenó en tono autoritario.

"Está bien." Puse el teléfono lejos de mis oídos. "Edward, Em me dijo que te diga, para que revises mis pupilas." Yo estaba confundida realmente.

Edward frunció la frente, como una actitud de confusión, finalmente la comprensión cubrió su perfecto rostro. Su rostro se relajó y estiró con suavidad la piel que estaba debajo de mi ojo. Él asintió con la cabeza y tendió la mano para que le devuelva el teléfono. De mala manera se lo entregué con un infantil "Hum."

"Em …" hizo una pausa, mirándome dolorosamente. "Son enormes. Están muy hinchados. Ella definitivamente tiene una conmoción cerebral." Me miró entonces. Él no apartó la mirada de mis ojos mientras estos deseaban cerrarse.

Sentí que me sacudía levemente, tratando de mantenerme despierta, pero en serio no quería hacerlo. Quería dormir, sentirme segura en sus fuertes brazos …

Whoa. _¿De dónde salió eso?_

"Bella, bella durmientes, tienes que permanecer despierta." Edward murmuró en mi oído con firmeza.

"Noooo." Me quejé.

"En serio, Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer para asegurarme de que permanecerás despierta?" Parecía tan vulnerable. Pero, ¿no era yo la que se suponía que debía sentirse vulnerable?

La cabeza me dolía increíblemente aún más con todo esto.

"No me importa lo que hagas, para permanecer despierta necesito una descarga eléctrica o algo así." Mi voz sonaba como papilla. ¿Cómo él lo entendía, nunca lo sabré?

Sin embargo, hizo lo que le sugerí. Sentí una gran descarga eléctrica que comenzó en mi boca y terminó en mis pies. Los suaves labios de Edward estaban presionando los míos, mis ojos estaban cerrados.

_Me _gustaría estar consiente para esto.

Sus brazos enrollaron mi cintura con fuerza, muy firmemente. Mis brazos instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y lo arrastré mas cerca. Pensé en un momento que iba a retirarse, porque estaba casi segura de que sus intenciones eran mantenerme despierta. Sin embargo, no se apartó. En cambio, _se acercaba más_. Lo cual, personalmente, me parecía dificil de creer, porque yo ya estaba sentada en su regazo.

Escuché su teléfono sonando. Gemí en silencio y me alejé, pero Edward mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Llego a su teléfono, mientras aun me seguía mirando a los ojos.

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando de forma involuntaria. De ninguna _manera_ estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con él.

"¿Hola?" Hablo por el teléfono, tratando de no romper el contacto visual conmigo. Suspiré pesadamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras estaba sentada en su regazo.

"Gracias Alice, hasta pronto." Colgó. Segundos después, la parte del hueco del ascensor se abrió, revelando a dos bomberos. Me dolía la cabeza, pero en serio _golpeaba _como un bombo cuando el bombero apuntó su luz hacía mí. Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward y el bombero comenzó a hablar.

"Mi nombre es James, y este es Jacob, mi asistente de formación. Estamos aquí para sacarlos." _No me digas_. "Esta usted herida?"

Edward se puso rígido debajo de mí. "Sí. Creo que ella podría tener una conmoción cerebral." Y rápidamente, toda la estabilidad que tenía desapareció cuando me levantaron del suelo. Lo único que me sostenía eran dos brazos fuertes, que me agarraban fuertemente contra su pecho al estilo nupcial. Cerré mis ojos.

"¿Puedes levantarlas hasta aquí?" Se trataba de una nueva voz … me imaginé que era Jacob.

Edward le respondió con burla."Si," y sentí que me levanto nuevamente. No sé del todo como lo hicieron, ya que estaba actuado inconsciente, pero de repente me sentía atada a una camilla. Sentí que me movían y entonces oí los gritos de Alice. _Gracias Alice. Como si mi cabeza no me estuviera doliendo lo suficientemente._

"¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Están bien?" Escuche que se acercaba. _Ugh._

Como si Edward pudiera leer mi mente, me brindo protección, por lo que le dijo a Alice:"Ella está un poco noqueada. Voy a ir al hospital, y tu puedes venir más tarde." De repente, me _sentí _muy agradecida de que él era mi compañero de cuarto. Él sólo me salvo de todas las posibles preguntas de Alice.

Me desperté más tarde en una habitación luminosa. Me encogí, esperando que el dolor en la cabeza comenzará, pero nunca llegó. _Demos gracias al Señor. _

"¿Bella?" Una voz aterciopelada vino de mi lado, de mi lado derecho. Miré y efectivamente, Edward estaba allí, sentado al lado de mi cama. Me di cuenta, de que mi mano derecha estaba más caliente que la izquierda, y cuando miré, la mano de Edward estaba entrelazada con la mía.

Él rápidamente se alejo. Me miró a los ojos, pero los desvió cuando me di cuenta de los círculos negros que había debajo de sus ojos.

"¿Has dormido últimamente?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"No. Quiero decir si. Bueno … este … A la mierda mi vida." El murmuró. Me eché a reír.

Él me dirigió una mirada de muerte, y yo calle mi risa. Todavía sonriendo, le pregunte. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?"

"Has estado en coma durante tres días. ¿Cómo funciona, nunca lo sabré?, pero asumo que es porque el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, pero logre mantenerte despierta justo a tiempo cuando vinieron los bomberos, y ya sabes estoy balbuceando como un idiota. Asi que mejor me callo."

"Ay, no te avergüences," yo no podía reprimir la risa que quería salir de mis labios. Me dio una nueva mirada, aunque estaba sonriendo también.

De repente algo hizo clic. "Es por eso que estas con falta de sueño ¿no?" Fue una mala suposición, pero necesitaba saber:"Has estado aquí durante los tres días, despierto, ¿verdad?"

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos en el lado de mi cama, descansando su cabeza entre ellos. Después de un par de silencio, finalmente murmuro:"Si"

Sonreí como una idiota, Él se preocupó lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo, esperando a que me despierte. Fue mas lindo de lo que pensaba.

"Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Hice… ¿Qué?" Levanto la cabeza, mirándome. Conocí su curiosa mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

"Quédate conmigo." Le respondí simplemente.

"Bueno," suspiro, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, "¿Porque no habría de hacerlo?

* * *

'_She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
She's stuck on my...'_

Florida -_ Elevator_

**Traducción:**

'_Ella esta atrapada en mi ele, e-lle-vator_

_Ella esta atrapada en mi ele, e-lle-vator_

_Ella esta atrapada en mi ele, e-lle-vator_

_Ella esta atrapada en mi …'_

Florida -_ Elevator_

* * *

**N/A: **Holi boli woli :) Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo, a mi me encanto es lindo, porque hay un acercamiento entre los personajes, y ocurrió EL BESO, no fue mucho pero fue lindo. La relación de ellos es muy posible que cambie o siga igual, que piensan ustedes? Siento en cerio no poder haber actualizado antes como lo prometí pero me estoy acercando a finales, estoy estresada, pero me di un tiempo para poder traducir. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por supuesto los reviews que me hacen tan tan FELIZ, los responderé ahora.

MUERO POR VER ECLIPSE, EN PERU SE ESTRENA EL JUEVES, USTEDES YA LA VIERON? MANDENME SUS OPINIONES.

**Reviews:**

**Danibellacs: **Todo fue un sueño, pero ocurrió algo bonito, Edward puede que cambie un poco su actitud, no lo sé. Tratare de actualizar a finales de julio. Gracias por tu review. Besos.

**Alejandra de Cullen:** A mí también me canto reyna, yo creo que fue importante, porque ocurre un cambio inesperado entre Bella & Edward, ame el Beso. Muero por ver YA Eclipse. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review. Saludos.

**Dahe-Li: **Los leíste todos, supongo que lo habrás leído de corrido, ojala que te haya gustado. Yo también lo considero interesante, es por eso que lo escogí, Espero que hayas disfrutado del chapter. Muchas gracias. Besos.

**MariaCullenUchiha09:** Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review por cada capitulo, me volviste loca, paraba leyendo tus comentarios cada vez que llegaban y me encantaban. En cerio gracias por darme los ánimos para continuar, si tienes alguna consulta pregúntame. Ojala hayas disfrutado del chapter. Saludos.

**Ericastelo: **Espero que te haya encantado el beso, aun no te vuelvas loca por favor. Nada sucedió pero todo cambio para bien. Besos.

**La Chica del gorro Azul. : **Yo también pienso que a partir de ahora pueden entablar una amistad, pero quien sabe, quizás algo más. Ojala lo hayas disfrutado. Cuídate.

**miadharu28: **Si pues que historia. Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto estoy pensando algo asi como fines de julio tal vez, ojala hayas disfrutado del beso y de lo que sucedió. Besos.

**Tatianitap: **Considero que fue un capitulo corto pero con mucho misterio, puede, no lose, que la relación de B&E cambie, como te lo dije no lose. Gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado del chapter. Cuídate.

**Gracias, Solangee Cullen.**


End file.
